


Once Upon a Time (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [14]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: ;-;, Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO SORRY, major angst, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Patton's dad visits him for the first time in years





	Once Upon a Time (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> K. So. I'm sorry. Don't read this if you need a happy ending. I wrote this AGES ago for a friend who needed a good, long cry, so if you need one, here ya go. I apologize in advance for those of you who don't need a cry but like to torture yourselves emotionally. Knock yourselves out, kiddos. Read responsibly  
> -Reyna

Patton smiled wide at hearing his love’s robust laugh. He took in the bright hazel eyes, brimming with mischief as Roman prepared to repay the cake batter makeover he had just given him.

He shrieked playfully and ran, hearing that beautiful laugh again as Roman easily caught up to him, smearing a generous helping of cake batter on his lips. He giggled as Roman kissed him, licking the batter off playfully, before pulling away to the bathroom to get the batter on his own face off.

Roman was just exiting the bathroom when a loud knock interrupted their afternoon revels. Patton moved to open the door, shocked to see his own father standing there with a nervous smile. “D-Dad?”

“Hello, Patton…”

Patton blinked in surprise. His father had kicked him out of the house years ago for his sexuality. “What...What are you doing here?”

His father fidgeted nervously. “I wanted to make amends. I came to apologize.”

Patton was speechless for a minute until he felt Roman standing behind him. “Hello. Who’s this?” he asked.

“This is my dad…” Patton immediately noticed Roman’s defensive stance and continued, “He says he wants to apologize.”

Roman relaxed visibly, but was still on edge. They allowed him inside. They closed the door, walking into the kitchen, the older man trailing behind.

“After you left, I...felt lost. I ignored it for the longest time, but then I decided to reach out and see how you were doing.”

Roman, being an actor, saw right through this thinly-baked story and narrowed his eyes at the man.

He turned to Patton, who had his back turned, briefly as his father continued, “I love you, Pat. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Roman wasn’t sure what he heard in the man’s voice, but his reaction was instantaneous. He jumped in front of Patton just in time for the bullet to rip through him, lodging itself in his lungs.

Patton screamed so loud, the whole street heard. He turned instantly and caught Roman in his arms. He was sobbing, trying to revive his love, not even noticing when his father turned and fled, still holding the gun in his hands. He didn’t notice when the neighbors rushed in, gasping at the scene before them, didn’t notice when two of his surlier neighbors caught the murderer running and dragged him back inside (not before breaking his gun in half). He didn’t process when the police arrived, when the paramedics pulled him, flailing and screaming from Roman, when they declared him dead on the scene. He didn’t remember falling asleep in his crying friend Virgil’s arms.

***************

Patton woke up in a cold sweat, momentarily confused if that had been a dream or a memory. He felt the cold, empty bed beside him. Memory. He cried fresh. He didn’t know why he still cried, when the events had transpired nearly two years ago. He had loved Roman with all of his heart, and he couldn’t even bear to move out of the house he had been killed in.

Patton sighed, his tears drying. He stood, getting dressed.

Today, he was visiting his father in prison.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Pat?” Virgil had asked gently.

“I need closure, Virge. I haven’t talked to him since it happened. I didn’t even go to his sentencing. I went to give my testimony and left. I didn’t even listen to his.” Patton sighed tiredly. He hated the dreams. He hated reliving his true love’s death every night. He just wanted to know why.

Virgil appraised him for a few moments, before nodding. He knew about the dreams, of course. “Ok. Do you want me to at least take you there?”

Patton nodded. “Thanks, Virgil. I owe you.”

“Nah. That’s what friends do.” They smiled softly.

Patton shook himself out of the memory, startled by the doorbell ringing. He opened the door to see Virgil, who smiled encouragingly at him before going to the car.

They drove in silence, Virgil leaving Patton to his thoughts. When they arrived and parked, Virgil put his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Do you know what you’re going to say?”

Patton nodded. They said no more as they went inside.

Virgil waited as Patton went to the visitation room. Patton sat, waiting. When his father came out, sitting across the glass from him, he picked up the phone. His father did the same. “Hello, son.”

“I’m not your son.”

“Alright…” The man shifted uneasily, unused to seeing his son so cold to anyone. The younger man was quiet.

“Why?” he asked simply. His father opened his mouth to respond, but Patton cut him off, “Don’t give me that ‘Because I love you’ bullshit. You tried to kill me. You killed the man I loved.”

The man’s face darkened. “I did you both a favor. At least that boy has a chance to get into heaven for saving a life. And now you have time to do the right thing and beg forgiveness for your sins.”

Patton’s face was completely frozen. Tears flowed down his cheeks. “My only sin was loving someone. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror, instead of being so obsessed with me. Your focus on my ‘sins’ led you to commit the greatest of all.” Patton’s voice was shaking in rage. “You took a life. One that was not yours to take. I’m not the one who needs to beg for forgiveness.”

He moved to hang up the phone, but his father said one last thing. “I love you.”

Patton, who had never once hated anything in his life, looked at him with disgust, pain, and rage. “You are the only thing in this world that I hate to my core.”

He walked away.


End file.
